


Finding Slumber

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comrades in Arms, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Respite, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Captain finds a sister, resting.





	

Rex stops as he sees a small shape lying on the deck of a lartie.

A small sand-encrusted orange figure. One he had seen standing on top of an Enforcer on a vertical climb, swinging her lightsaber for all her worth.

He sits on the deck next to the figure. He feels her move closer to him; murmuring. His hand rests on her shoulder.

His eyes close in pain as he thinks of the trials she will face.

He will face them with her. His Commander. A man with so many brothers. 

His first sister.

They rest for the moment.


End file.
